J. D. Salinger
Estados Unidos |fecha_fallecimiento = 27 de enero de 2010 ( ) |lugar_fallecimiento = Cornish, Nuevo Hampshire Estados Unidos |seudónimo = |ocupación = Novelista |nacionalidad = Estadounidense |periodo = |lengua_literaria = |lengua_materna = |género = |movimiento = |obras_notables = El guardián entre el centeno (1951) |cónyuge = |hijos = |influencias = |influyó = |firma = J. D. Salinger Signature.svg |premios = |Website = }} Jerome David Salinger (Nueva York, 1 de enero de 1919 – Cornish, Nuevo Hampshire, 27 de enero de 2010)Cf. Charles McGrath, «J. D. Salinger, Literary Recluse, Dies at 91 », en nytimes.com, consultado el 12-2-2010, Dave Itzkoff, «J.D. Salinger, 91, Is Dead», en artsbeat.blogs.nytimes.com, consultado el 28-1-2010 y «Author J.D. Salinger dies at 91», en reuters.com, consultado del 28-1-2010. fue un escritor estadounidense conocido principalmente por su novela El guardián entre el centeno (The Catcher in the Rye en inglés), que se convirtió en un clásico de la literatura moderna estadounidense casi desde el mismo momento de su publicación, en 1951. El autor falleció a los 91 años por causas naturales.Fallece J.D. Salinger, el autor de 'El guardián entre el centeno' Biografía Infancia y juventud (1919-1941) Jerome David Salinger era hijo de Solomon Salinger, director de J.S. Hoffman & Company, empresa que se dedicaba a la importación de carnes y quesos europeos. La familia de Solomon, de ascendencia judía, procedía de Sudargas, un shtetl situado en la frontera polaco-lituana, entonces perteneciente al Imperio ruso. El padre de Solomon, Simon F. Salinger, se casó poco después de su llegada a Estados Unidos, en 1881, con Fannie Copland, también de ascendencia lituana, en Wilkes-Barre, Pensilvania. La madre de Salinger, Marie Jillich, nació en Atlantic, Iowa, y era a su vez hija de George Lester Jillich, de ascendencia alemana. La madre de Marie, Nellie, era muy probablemente natural de Iowa a pesar de que Marie sostuvo posteriormente que era de origen irlandés. Su padre murió un año antes de su matrimonio, que tuvo lugar en 1910, y al morir también su madre en 1919, el mismo año del nacimiento de Salinger, Marie acabó convirtiéndose al judaísmo cambiando su nombre por Miriam. Cuando Salinger nació su familia ya tenía una posición acomodada y, a pesar de la gran depresión de 1929, se trasladaron en 1932 a un lujoso apartamento de Park Avenue, en Manhattan. Su no muy brillante expediente académico hizo que sus padres lo internaran en 1934 en la Academia Militar Valley Forge, Pensilvania, donde se graduó en 1936. En otoño de ese mismo año se matriculó en la Universidad de Nueva York para estudiar arte y, tras un semestre sin demasiado provecho, su padre le ofreció viajar a Europa para aprender idiomas e iniciarse en el negocio de la importación. En unos momentos de extrema tensión en Europa pasó casi un año entre Austria y Polonia. En Viena vivió con una familia judía, que muy probablemente no sobrevivió al Holocausto, y con cuya hija, a la cual le dedicó en 1947 el relato A girl I knew, mantuvo el primer romance serio del que se tengan noticias. A su vuelta, después de una breve estancia en el Ursinus College de Pensilvania, se inscribió en un curso de escritura de la Universidad de Columbia impartido por Whit Burnett, editor de la revista literaria Story en cuyas páginas se dieron a conocer escritores como Tenesse Williams, Norman Mailer y Truman Capote. Burnett fue una influencia fundamental en los inicios de la carrera de Salinger y su relación continuó hasta mucho después de que este ya fuera un autor reconocido. Burnett aconsejó a Salinger que ofreciera sus relatos cortos a las «satinadas», revistas populares de amplia distribución como Collier's, Esquire o The Saturday Evening Post. Así lo hizo con uno de ellos titulado The young folks que fue rechazado, y que finalmente Burnett publicó en Story en la primavera de 1940. Poco tiempo después una revista de la Universidad de Kansas le publicó otro relato titulado Go see Eddie, pero tanto con las revistas comerciales como con Story no tuvo éxito en posteriores intentos. Salinger decidió intentarlo con historias más convencionales; había estallado la Segunda Guerra Mundial y escribió The hang of it, glosando las virtudes de la vida militar. El relato apareció no solo en Collier's sino que también fue incluido posteriormente por el ejército en una colección destinada a los soldados enviados al frente. En este momento la vida personal de Salinger estaba centrada en su romance con Oona O'Neill, hija del dramaturgo Eugene O'Neill que se distanciaría de Salinger para casarse en 1943 con Charles Chaplin, y su auténtica ambición era aparecer en la revista literaria norteamericana más prestigiosa, The New Yorker, la cual terminó aceptando a finales de 1941 la publicación de Slight Rebellion Off Madison, relato en el que hace su aparición Holden Caulfield, el futuro protagonista de El guardián entre el centeno. Sin embargo la entrada de Estados Unidos en la guerra haría que The New Yorker aplazara la publicación. La segunda guerra mundial (1942-1945) El 7 de diciembre de 1941 Japón atacó Pearl Harbor provocando la entrada de Estados Unidos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Salinger se alistó en el ejército en abril de 1942, y después de ser destinado a funciones que le resultaron frustrantes, sus previos conocimientos de francés y alemán añadidos a su experiencia europea hicieron que lo reclutara el servicio de contraespionaje militar. Recibió entrenamiento especializado hasta que el 24 de enero de 1944 desembarcó en Liverpool con las tropas norteamericanas que posteriormente participarían en el desembarco de Normandía. Salinger fue destinado al 12.º Regimiento de la 4ª División de Infantería, unidad en la que permanecería durante toda la guerra, como agente de inteligencia y grado de sargento del Estado Mayor. Tras pasar por Londres estuvo recibiendo instrucción en Tiverton, localidad del condado de Devon que más tarde recrearía en su relato de 1950 Para Esmé, con amor y sordidez. Estos hechos le dejaron una profunda huella emocional e incluso estrés postraumático, lo que se percibe en algunos de sus relatos, especialmente Un día perfecto para el pez banana, sobre un ex soldado suicida, y también Para Esmé, con amor y sordidez, narrado por un soldado traumatizado. Ya con un talante polémico e independiente, el soldado Salinger consideraba a Ernest Hemingway, a quien conoció en París, y a John Steinbeck escritores de segunda clase, reservando su admiración para Herman Melville. En 1945, Salinger se casó con una médico francesa de nombre Sylvia, de la cual se divorció; en 1955 se casó con Claire Douglas, unión que concluyó también en divorcio en 1967, cuando se acentuó la reclusión del escritor en su mundo privado y su interés por el budismo zen. La madurez literaria (1946-1963) The Catcher in the Rye, conocida en castellano como El cazador oculto en 1961 y como El guardián entre el centeno en 1978, fue su primera novela corta. Fue publicada en 1951 y se hizo muy popular entre los críticos y jóvenes. La historia la narra, en primera persona, Holden Caulfield, un adolescente rebelde, inadaptado e inmaduro, pero de gran perspicacia. Se dice de la novela que es la única que ha sabido captar lo que es la adolescencia con todas sus contradicciones; la fórmula del carácter del desorientado protagonista la ofrece su propia hermana, Phoebe, cuando le dice que, sencillamente, no sabe lo que quiere. Es, por otro lado, una novela que ha sido curiosamente citada como favorita por algunos asesinos en serie y otros inadaptados. Posteriormente, Salinger publicó las colecciones de relatos Nine Stories (Nueve cuentos) en 1953 (donde se incluyen los dos aludidos); Franny y Zooey, en 1961; y en 1963 una colección de novelas cortas Raise High the Roof Beam, Carpenters and Seymour: An introduction (Levantad, carpinteros, la viga del tejado y Seymour: una introducción), protagonizados por la disfuncional familia Glass. Las mentes ágiles y poderosas de hombres perturbados y la capacidad redentora que los niños tienen en las vidas de estos es uno de los temas principales de las obras de Salinger. Aislamiento y años finales (1964-2010) Después de haber obtenido la fama y la notoriedad con El guardián entre el centeno, Salinger se convirtió en un eremita, apartándose del mundo exterior y protegiendo al máximo su privacidad. Se mudó de Nueva York a Cornish (New Hampshire), donde continuó escribiendo historias que nunca publicó. Salinger intentó por todos los medios escapar de la exposición al público y de la atención del mismo (él mismo declaró: «los sentimientos de anonimato y oscuridad de un escritor constituyen la segunda propiedad más valiosa que le es concedida»). Sin embargo, se vio obligado a luchar continuamente contra toda la atención no deseada que recibía, como figura de culto que llegó a ser en vida. Cuando supo de la intención del escritor británico Iam Hamilton de publicar J. D. Salinger: A writing life, una biografía que incluía cartas que Salinger había escrito a amigos y a otros escritores, Salinger interpuso una demanda para detener la publicación del libro. El libro apareció finalmente con los contenidos de las cartas parafraseados. El juez determinó que aunque es posible que una persona sea el propietario de una carta físicamente, lo que está escrito en ella pertenece al autor. Uno de los resultados no intencionados de este juicio fue que muchos de los detalles de la vida privada de Salinger, incluyendo el hecho de haber escrito dos novelas y muchos relatos que no habían sido publicados, salieron a la luz pública a través de las transcripciones del juzgado. Salinger aparece como personaje en la novela Shoeless Joe de W. P. Kinsella, en la que se inspiró la película Field of dreams. En la película el personaje tiene el nombre cambiado y es convertido en ficción. Estudió a lo largo de toda su vida el hinduismo Advaita Vedanta. Este hecho ha sido descrito extensamente por Sam P. Ranchean en su libro An adventure in Vedanta: J. D. Salinger's the Glass Family (1990). La relación de un año que mantuvo en 1972 con la aspirante a escritora Joyce Maynard, de dieciocho años, fue también causa de controversia cuando ella subastó las cartas que Salinger le había escrito. Ha mantenido, igualmente, más de veinte relaciones con aspirantes femeninas a escritoras, siempre muy jóvenes. En 2000, su hija, Margaret Salinger, publicó El guardián de los sueños. En su libro de “confesiones”, la señorita Salinger afirma que su padre se bebía su propia orina, sufría glosolalia, rara vez tenía relaciones sexuales con su madre, la tenía como una “prisionera virtual” y se negaba a permitirle ver a sus parientes y amigos. En 2002, se publicaron más de ochenta cartas a Salinger escritas por escritores, críticos y admiradores, bajo el título: Letters to J. D. Salinger (ed. Chris Kubica). Salinger es el padre del actor Matt Salinger. Falleció de muerte natural el 27 de enero de 2010. Otros datos La película Descubriendo a Forrester, protagonizada por Sean Connery está inspirada en Salinger. Además, ha sido notable la influencia ejercida en escritores como Lemony Snicket y su Una serie de catastróficas desdichas, habiendo numerosas alusiones a él en los libros. Salinger ha influido sobre una generación entera de escritores, entre los que se cuentan señaladamente John Updike, Harold Brodkey y Philip Roth. En 2008 el cantante Axl Rose (Guns N' Roses) se inspiró en El guardian entre el centeno para darle forma y nombre a una de las canciones del álbum Chinese Democracy. Esta canción es bastante controvertida en el disco ya que se dice que está dedicada a los ex-compañeros de banda de Axl Rose. Obras seleccionadas * The Catcher in the Rye (1951) [El cazador oculto (trad. 1961) / El guardián entre el centeno (trad. 1978)] * Nueve cuentos (1953) * Franny y Zooey (1961) * Levantad, carpinteros, la viga del tejado y Seymour: una introducción (1963) Referencias Bibliografía * Enlaces externos * «J. D. Salinger», Times Topics de The New York Times. * «Dossier Salinger», en laperiodicarevisiondominical. Categoría:J. D. Salinger Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos del siglo XX Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Cuentistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Autodidactas Categoría:Judeo-estadounidenses Categoría:Judíos conversos al cristianismo Categoría:Manhattanenses Categoría:Militares estadounidenses de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Categoría:Lituano-estadounidenses Categoría:Hiberno-estadounidenses Categoría:Escocés-estadounidenses am:ዴቪድ ሳልንጀር an:J. D. Salinger ar:جيروم ديفيد سالينغر az:Cerom Selincer be:Джэром Дэвід Сэлінджэр be-x-old:Джэром Сэлінджэр bg:Джеръм Дейвид Селинджър br:Jerome David Salinger bs:Jerome David Salinger ca:Jerome David Salinger cs:Jerome David Salinger cy:J. D. Salinger da:J.D. Salinger de:J. D. Salinger en:J. D. Salinger eo:Jerome David Salinger et:Jerome David Salinger eu:Jerome David Salinger fa:جروم دیوید سالینجر fi:J. D. Salinger fr:J. D. Salinger fy:Jerome David Salinger ga:J. D. Salinger gl:J.D. Salinger he:ג'רום דייוויד סלינג'ר hr:Jerome David Salinger hu:J. D. Salinger hy:Ջերոմ Դեյվիդ Սելինջեր id:Jerome David Salinger is:J. D. Salinger it:J.D. Salinger ja:J・D・サリンジャー ka:ჯერომ სელინჯერი ko:제롬 데이비드 샐린저 la:Hieronymus David Salinger lb:Jerome David Salinger lt:Jerome David Salinger lv:Džeroms Deivids Selindžers mk:Џ. Д. Селинџер ml:ജെ.ഡി. സാലിംഗർ nds:Jerome David Salinger nl:J.D. Salinger nn:J.D. Salinger no:J.D. Salinger pl:J. D. Salinger pt:J. D. Salinger ro:J. D. Salinger ru:Сэлинджер, Джером Дэвид sh:J. D. Salinger simple:J. D. Salinger sk:Jerome David Salinger sl:J. D. Salinger sr:Џером Дејвид Селинџер sv:J.D. Salinger ta:ஜே. டி. சாலிஞ்சர் tl:J. D. Salinger tr:J. D. Salinger uk:Джером Девід Селінджер vi:J. D. Salinger zh:杰罗姆·大卫·塞林格 zh-min-nan:J. D. Salinger zh-yue:沙林傑